


Where The Party Went(z)

by Bucky_182



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, M/M, Unoriginal, did I even write this, i didn't come up with the name, it's so bad lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucky_182/pseuds/Bucky_182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete goes to a party. Mikey is at said party. Mikey doesn't want to be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Party Went(z)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago. It's probably a mess. Enjoy.

It was Friday night. As usual, there was a party, albeit a very large one as it was the end of the year. As usual, Pete Wentz was there. As usual, Gabe Saporta was by his side.  
The two were playing a game of 'who looks most out of place at the party'. They debated over 'lightweight so drunk he has collapsed on the floor after two beers' and 'fake blonde fake tan dumpee who should have invested in waterproof mascara' before Gabe spotted some kid in a hoodie hiding in the corner trying to avoid people making out and projectile vomiting, thankfully not at the same time (yet).  
"Hey, isn't that Gee's brother?" Gabe pointed over to the stick in the corner. Gee Way was this awesome senior who everyone seemed to like even though he was a total nerd. When he wasn't laughing with his best friend he was making out with his boyfriend. Who happened to be the same person. And a midget.  
"Mikey or something, isn't it?" Gee's brother was very similar to him except he was a whole lot quieter and whole lot less charismatic. He may have been a junior with Gabe and Pete but they had hardly ever interacted.  
"Yeah. How about you go on over and say hello?" Gabe said way too suggestively for anyone's liking, wiggling his eyebrows in a disturbing and shady manner. Unfortunately, Gee Way was very protective of his younger sibling. Pete liked his head being on his shoulders for the minute, thanks very much.  
"Oh, come on, I wouldn't make it out of this party alive, you know what Gee's like," Pete sighed, "and besides, I am not attracted to every guy at this party! How about we discuss your love life, huh? How's William dearest?" Gabe Saporta and Bill Beckett were on and off more often than a blinker. It was getting quite ridiculous. Pete couldn't understand why one of them wouldn't just propose and get it over with. Gabe chose not to answer his question leading Pete to believe they were currently not on speaking terms. He silently bet that would change by the end of the night.  
"Okay, he looks like a sweet little dude, but he's not really my type," Pete insisted.  
"Didn't realise you could afford to be picky enough to have a type," Gabe retaliated.  
"I like real men. Strong and handsome and dashing"  
"Every guy you've ever dated, which is about three, has been an emo pussy fuckboy"  
"I'm offended"  
"What on behalf of Ryan Ross?"  
"That was so two years ago, and besides, I set him up with Brendon, didn't I? They're still together!"  
"Okay, he wasn't a fuckboi, admittedly, but he's the only one I can remember the name of. I bet you enjoyed playing matchmaker, though, didn't you?"  
"I plead the fifth"  
"Well, now it's my turn"  
Without warning, Pete was pushed towards Mikey. Mikey stared at him. He tried to pass it off casually, "heyy, you're Mikey, right?" Mikey kept staring. With this encouragement, he attempted to make things less awkward, "you look like this isn't really your scene," before realising that potentially offending someone isn't a way to make things less awkward, even though it was true.  
"This ain't a scene, it's an arms race," Mikey said looking at a brawl that had started behind Pete, involving a lot of fists and puke. "I would rather commit seppuku than be here right now. My brother dragged me here and then abandoned me."  
"Jeez, who pissed in your Cheerios this morning?" Pete said in response to the totally deadpan Mikey Way. This was not how he expected this conversation to turn out. Truth be told, he didn't know how he had expected this conversation to turn out. It's not like he expected this conversation at all prior to three minutes ago.  
"Look, we have already established that I don't particularly want to be here, so can you just leave me alone already? You're not making this any better," Mikey snapped. Pete looked confused for a second. "Why don't you just leave?" he asked the younger Way brother.  
Mikey sighed, "Gerard said he'd give me a lift home and if I get lost or kidnapped or murdered our mother would personally kill him, which is true, I suppose, but," the two boys looked simultaneously over at Gerard, who was downing alcohol like there was no tomorrow, "there doesn't look like there's much of a chance of getting home until the morning."  
"I could give you a lift home if you want," Pete offered much to the surprise of Mikey.  
Mikey raised his eyebrow. "You aren't drunk off your face?" he enquired suspiciously. He didn't entirely trust Pete Wentz, you would have to be stupid to not have any reservations.  
"Nah," Pete shook his head. "We got here later than everyone else. I've only had half a beer. It takes a lot more than that to get me "off my face"" he said smirking slightly.  
Mikey gave him a questioning look. "We?" he asked. "How will this person get home?"  
"Oh, it's just Gabe. He probably won't notice I'm gone until about four in the morning when he's puking into a toilet bowl. And," Pete looked around, craning his neck, "as I have now spotted a wild Billiam, he hopefully won't be going home anytime soon." Mikey looked confused but Pete just chuckled. "Doesn't matter. C'mon let's get you home."

-

It was the beginning of summer so the sky was shot with a host of pinks and oranges and golds mixing with the now fading blue. It was the kind of twilight when time was immeasurable.  
Pete was sniffing the air. Mikey grinned, "what do you smell, there, Pete?" not really expecting an answer.  
"Grass, roses, honeysuckle. Clouds. Dreams" Pete said wistfully, looking off into the distance as they headed towards his car.  
"No need to go all poetic on me, Wentz," Mikey grinned. "You know, you're different away from the party. More yourself. Not the same old high school drone."  
"I could say the same to you. You're nicer when you're alone."  
Mikey gave a genuine laugh. "Thanks. But I'm not alone. You're with me."  
"We're alone together." Mikey only smirked, shaking his head in disbelief of Pete. They got into the car and Mikey told Pete his address. They chatted a little, quietly, but mainly sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company.  
Pete stopped the car outside Mikey's house however Mikey didn't move for a moment. He looked as if he was about to say something but was having second thoughts. The two boys smiled, realising this was as much of a teen movie cliche as it could be.  
Neither of them cared.  
"Pete?"  
"Mm?"  
"This was nice."  
"Mm."  
"Can you please say something other than 'mm'?!"  
"Mmm..." Pete scrunched his nose up and giggled, his eyes dancing.  
"Oh, fuck off," Mikey said defeatedly, rolling his eyes exasperatedly.  
This, however, was more than Pete could stand and, pretty surprised at how long he had abstained from this, leaned in and kissed Mikey.  
Pete decided he really, really, really liked Mikey.  
Mikey decided Pete was a complete and utter dweeb and kissed him back.  
When they broke apart, the sky was still barely lit so who knows how long they had been sat there. They kept smiling.  
"I'll see you around, Pete." Pete nodded, still smiling. It didn't matter he didn't have Mikey's number. He could get it from somewhere.  
And besides. Now, he knew where he lived.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I promise I'm not as trashy as I was six months ago. Maybe.


End file.
